


What’s his name?

by IAmEos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I wrote this at 1am idk, It’s short, attempt at humour?, but I thought the idea was funny, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEos/pseuds/IAmEos
Summary: Simons family prepare meet his boyfriend, but is his name Jace or Raphael?Spoiler: it’s both, simon has two  boyfriends





	What’s his name?

**Author's Note:**

> lol I don’t even know   
> I just thought this idea was funny  
> I think I saw something like this on modern family once??
> 
> anyway hope u enjoy aha

“Okay, I think that’s everything finished,” Elaine said, turning off the oven, “I can’t wait to meet Raphael! I don’t think Simon has ever introduced us to a boy like this…”  
“Uh, mom, his name’s Jace,” Rebecca raised an eyebrow.   
“What? No. I explicitly remember the name Raphael.” Elaine frowned.   
“Nuh-uh,” Rebecca shook her head, “He’s definitely called Jace.”  
“Well-“ Elaine was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door.   
“I guess we’ll just have to see then.” Rebecca smirked as they both raced to the door. 

“Mom, Becca!” Simon grinned and pulled them both into a hug, “How are you guys?”  
“Great,”  
“Yeah, good,”  
“Now, introduce us to this boyfriend of yours.” Rebecca wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ok, well, this is my boyfriend, Jace,” Simon stepped aside and Jace gave a little wave, Rebecca smirked at her mom, “And this is my other boyfriend, Raphael.” Raphael extended his hand to Elaine, then Rebecca, who were now staring wide-mouthed at the boys. 

“Huh, I guess we were both right,” Elaine whispered after a few moments of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> meh I thought it was funny


End file.
